


Is it still me that makes you sweat?

by nostalgicdreamers



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, yikes just shameless smut tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:25:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6617737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgicdreamers/pseuds/nostalgicdreamers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The happenings after the second kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is it still me that makes you sweat?

Ever since the first kiss, Zero had been teasing Jude every chance he got, almost trying to make sure that Jude stayed attracted to him despite the fact that he'd tried to deny it. The tension was undeniable and it really was unsurprising that Zero would stop Jude from going to meet some other guy and that they were both now on the floor, clad in only their boxers, on top of each other and relishing in every moment. 

Zero moves his head up and Jude follows like a lost puppy, chasing the invigorating rush that goes through him when he kisses Zero. Jude's lips part effortlessly and then it's all open mouthed, unrelenting and a little bit dirty but neither of them would want anything less. They both pull away to take a breath and Zero grinds down into Jude, searching for the friction to relieve himself. 

"Fuck, Zero." Jude mumbles and it was just about understandable with his breathlessness and the moans he's letting out. "I really didn't peg you for the jealous type."

"I already told you, I'm not jealous." Zero denies, and he dives down to kiss at Jude's neck, shamelessly leaving hickeys, marking his territory even though Jude isn't really his. He'll still enjoy watching Jude later on frantically try to explain to other people where they came from though.

Zero moves down Jude's body and he uses his arms to grab at Jude's bare thighs and he pulls him further down, allowing for a better angle for his next move. 

"Sure." Jude replies, sarcasm and mockery heavy in his tone. Zero decides that the hickeys are enough payback.

"I'm just letting you know that you've got better options, Jude." Zero establishes. 

"Y-" His witty reply is cut short as Zero cranes down and noses at Jude's dick through his boxer-briefs. Zero can feel a hand trailing down his shoulder but he takes it and places it down by Jude's side, a silent message to keep his hands to himself for now. Zero slips his fingers underneath Jude's waistband, barely touching where Jude wants him to. He lets go of the waistband and instead, plants kisses on Jude's thighs, lightly nipping. Teasing is absolutely his forte. 

He moves back up Jude's body and he kisses against Jude's jaw. "Tell me what you want." 

Jude doesn't say a word, instead he looks Zero in the eye and takes his hand, placing it where desperately wants it the most. He's now hard, his dick curving up towards his stomach and poking out of his waist band. Zero stops teasing all together and he wraps a hand around Jude's dick, and tugs. If anything is telling him that he's doing something right, it's the way that Jude's lips part and the way his hips are raising from the ground.

Zero brings his hand back up, and he licks a stripe onto his palm and brings his hand back down to grip Jude in a tightly closed fist. Zero lets his hand move from the base of Jude's cock and when he reaches the top, he lets his palm rub over the head. 

Jude moans at that, his hips still rolling, "Fuck." 

Zero then looks up at Jude from where he is between his legs and he noses at Jude's cock again. 

"Please." Jude pants and Zero just smirks.

He tongues over Jude's length before he makes his way from the base to the top again and takes most of the length into his mouth and as his lips move back to the tip, he looks up at Jude in bliss. Jude is so turned on that he can barely keep still. 

Zero takes one of Jude's hands and places it on the crown of his head and Jude takes the message. Jude takes a hand through Zero's hair and pushes him down lightly and Zero does all but groan around Jude's dick, the new stimulation pushing Jude closer and closer to the edge. 

He can feel his dick straining against his boxers but he's so concentrated on getting Jude off that he only reaches one hand down and he pulls his dick out from its restraint and begins to stroke himself properly. 

Jude learns quickly that Zero really likes having his hair pulled and he takes a good amount of gratification from it and no doubt Zero does too judging by the way he ups his game. He begins sucking with purpose, hand at the base of Jude's cock and he's rubbing at the same time as he's tonguing the head. 

"Shit. Zero I-fuck." Jude stammers. He's been silent for the entirety, apart from the hot little sounds that are creeping out. He's been holding out the entire time and he's finally releasing. Zero's sure it's due to inhibitions and he intends to be the reason that he loses them. 

Jude grips Zero's hair harder with one hand, and his other hand goes to the fist the rug beside his body. Zero looks up and watches as Jude bites his lip, eyes closing. His moans come from somewhere deep inside and Zero slows down his movements, dragging out the pleasure from Jude. His stomach muscles tighten and relax repeatedly as he comes in strides over Zero's chest and he strokes until Jude comes down from his high. 

Zero laughs, looking down at his chest. "I'm going to take a shower, feel free to join me."

Zero shamelessly lifts himself off the floor, still fully hard and he turns on the shower and leaves the door open so Jude knows it's an invitation. Jude waits a while, building up the courage. He debates with himself for a while, concludes that it's too late to consider the consequences as he walks in the shower. He pulls off his boxers completely and enters the shower behind Zero, whose completely wanton, with one hand on his cock as if he'd expected Jude not to come but he doesn't stop anyway. 

Zero turns around and opens his eyes and moves towards Jude and kisses him, wanting the kiss to go deeper but Jude stops him and turns him back around. He presses himself up against Zero's back and grips his cock in one hand, wanting to return the favour. Zero's slightly smaller than him and he rests his head backwards on Jude's shoulder and his eyes are closed and his mouth is open and Jude is close to getting hard again. 

Jude strokes slowly, "Don't stop," Zero pleads. 

Zero's hands go to Jude's behind, pushing them closer together and Jude's sure he's trying to make him hard again.

Jude then remembers Zero's technique from before and he imitates, taking his hand from the base to the top and letting his palm rub over the top. He repeats the technique, over again and focuses on the head, pressing against the underside. Zero's breathing has quickened and he's moaning as he comes over Jude's fingers. Zero turns again and goes back to kissing Jude. 

"If you don't stop, I'm just going to get hard again." Jude tries to protest. 

"I know." Zero replies,


End file.
